


Lust

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butt Slapping, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin walking onto Shulk who is eating with no clothes on.





	Lust

“A peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds good right now…”

Robin yawned as he walked into the kitchen. It was late at night and he could not fall asleep. He bit back a scream and drops his books once he saw Shulk sitting on the couch with no clothes on. He had his leg crossed over his knee. The homs was eating pepperoni pizza.

“What’s with you?”

Robin’s face turned red. He looked away covering his face.

“W-Why are you naked!?”

Shulk drank some water. He put his plate on the small table.

“What’s the big deal? I don’t want to get my clothes dirty!”

Robin lightly laughed from that response. He removed his arm from his face and turned his head.

“Are you serious?”

“We have the same body parts! You and I shower naked together! You love watching my cock whip left and right whenever I chase after you!” Shulk said.

Robin’s face turned all red from Shulk’s response.

“N-N-No, I d-d-d-don’t!” Robin stuttered.

“We sleep naked together and we sometimes just don’t put our clothes on the whole day. Why are you being overly dramatic over this?” Shulk said.

 _“You God damn, perverted, horny homs.”_ Robin thought.

“I heard that!” Shulk growled.

Robin flushed.

Shulk smiled and patted his thigh.

“Why don’t you come sit by me and remove your clothes.”

Robin shook his head.

“I’m not falling for that you horny homs.”

Shulk shrugged.

“Well, you’re missing out then. I love being naked when you’re around.”

He yawned and purposely spread his legs apart revealing his stiff member that quickly rose up.

“It sure is hot. Are you sure you don’t want to remove those clothes? I promise not to tackle you.”

Robin’s eyes were glued on it. How was Shulk hard already? Shulk noticed Robin was staring at his manhood.

“I know you want to ride it and I want to watch you bounce on me again….”

Robin smirked and walked dangerously closer to Shulk. He raised his leg and stepped on the homs’ manhood making him tilt his head back to groan in pain. The tactician pressed the heel down forcing his manhood to go down lower. Shulk winced in pain but felt himself being turned on. He wanted more. His erection slowly rose back up once Robin removed his boot.

“You’ve been a bad boy Shulk.”

Robin taunted and walked over to the water fountain. He drank some water. Shulk got off the couch. His mind was filled with lust. The homs’ erection bobbed with each step he took. Shulk wrapped his arms around the tactician’s body and moved his hands down to grip his hips. The homs pulled the tactician in between his legs. Robin evilly grinned. His plan was working.

“Do you want to watch your penis disappear into my entrance?”

Robin reached over behind his back and messed with the homs’ balls. He tugged and pinched the skin.

Shulk moaned.

“Yes, yes! I want that!”

“Do you want me to ride your hardened cock until it falls off?”

Those dirty words were driving Shulk crazy.

“Yes! Yes! Stop teasing me!”

Robin grinned and pointed to the couch.

“Sit down.”

Shulk obeyed. Robin crawled on the homs’ lap and began tying his wrist behind the couch. The tactician got off his lap and began to slowly remove his clothes. Shulk’s mouth dropped opened. Robin grinned and turned his body around. He got on his knees. He leaned down spreading his legs apart with his bottom in the air. His manhood was hanging down. The homs whimpered. Robin’s entrance was in his face. The tactician grinned and slicked a finger inside his entrance. He moaned loudly just to tease Shulk. Shulk watched Robin’s finger disappear inside his entrance. He added another finger. A squishy sound could be heard. Shulk desperately wanted to shove his cock inside Robin’s entrance. Robin slicked his fingers in and out. He moaned loudly and cried out Shulk’s name. Pre-cum was escaping from the head of Shulk’s cock.

“Yes Shulk! Yes! Uh! Yeah!” Robin moaned loudly.

He continued thrusting his fingers in and out. Robin removed his fingers and stood up. He turned his body around facing his boyfriend. The homs’ manhood was begging to be rode on. Robin climbed on Shulk’s lap and untied his arms. Shulk cupped Robin’s face and crushed their lips together. Their tongues twirled around with drool escaping from their lips. Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom making him gasp. The kiss broke with saliva linking between their lips. Their lips were just inches away.

“What do you want you horny homs?” Robin whispered next to his lover’s ear.

“Ride the living hell out of me….” Shulk replied then slapped Robin’s bottom.

Robin grinned grabbing his lover’s shoulders. He positioned himself over his Shulk’s manhood. The homs gripped Robin’s hips and slammed him down making his lover cry out. Shulk grinned. Robin’s insides were so tight around his manhood. The tactician pushed Shulk down so he was lying on his back. He grabbed his jacket while placing his right hand on Shulk’s chest. The homs still had his hands on his lover’s hips. Robin took a deep breath and began moving his hips. He closed his eyes and let out his soft moans. He twirled his jacket in the air and began bouncing roughly on Shulk’s manhood. Shulk’s mouth was slightly opened. He looked at Robin’s face loving his facial expression. His eyes were closed. His body was filled with pleasure. Their moanings filled the room as well as their skin being slapped together. Robin slamming himself on Shulk’s legs was very loud. Shulk loved it. He moved his hands around Robin's bottom and slapped it multiple times. Robin clenched his teeth together. Shulk was slapping him hard. "Ohhh! Shulk!"

Shulk slapped his lover's bottom again creating red hand prints.

“Yes! Move those hips!” Shulk hissed.

He loved the squishy sound coming from Robin and him bouncing on him. The homs watched Robin pleasuring himself. His head was tilted back with his body becoming sweaty. The moaning was driving Shulk crazy. He can feel himself reaching his climax. Shulk grasped Robin’s hips making gasp. He lifted him all the way up to the head.

“Ohhhh….”

Shulk clenched his teeth. His manhood was so slick. Robin’s juices were all over his penis.

“Turn your body around….”

Robin nodded and turned his body around so his back was facing Shulk.

“Yes…lean down and lift your bottom up….”

Robin obeyed. He leaned down against Shulk’s legs and raised his bottom in the air. Shulk moaned. He loved the sight of Robin’s body. His manhood was hanging down.

“Spread those legs apart…

Robin began spreading his legs.

“More….”

Shulk felt precum escaping the head of his penis.

Robin spread his legs more.

“Keep spreading them….”

The tactician held Shulk’s feet and spread his legs as far as they could go.

“Yes….that’s beautiful…”

Shulk stared at Robin’s entrance. The hole was stretched out from Shulk’s penis. The homs wanted to see his semen pooling out of his entrance. Shulk growled and began licking Robin’s entrance making him gasp.

“S-Shulk!?”

Shulk licked all around and stuck his tongue inside Robin’s entrance. Robin was panting heavily. He kept crying out the homs name. His was face was all red and he had his eyes closed. He was not expecting this. Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom so hard making him cry out. The homs’ mind was taken over by lust. He could not control himself. Shulk gripped Robin’s hips and shoved his penis inside him all at once. Robin’s mouth dropped. He felt his entrance stretch out more. Shulk’s manhood must have grown bigger. He loudly moaned as he began ramming into Robin deeply. Robin felt the skin slapping together drastically. He could feel Shulk’s balls slapping against his bottom.

“I want to hear you scream my name!”

Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom.

“Ahh! Shulk!”

He slapped it again.

“SHULK! AHHHH!”

Shulk pulled Robin’s hair.

“Oh yeah! Yes! Ohhhh!”

Robin’s bottom was hurting but he was enjoying it. His eyes were shut tightly.

“You animal!”

Shulk’s pace increased. Now the couch was slightly moving. He was still pulling Robin’s hair.

“Call me an animal one more time!” He panted.

Robin taunted.

“You god, damn, wild animal!”

“Ohhhhhh!”

Shulk loved the dirty talk. He grunted and released his seed deeply inside his lover. He panted heavily. He hands were still on Robin’s hips. Robin was panting heavily. The homs slowly pulled himself out and watched his seed coming out of Robin’s entrance. The sight turned him on. He got an erection again. Robin turned his body around and slapped Shulk’s face.

“You bad boy!”

He slapped Shulk’s face again. This was making Shulk feel good.

Robin pushed Shulk to lie down and straddled his hips. He slapped his lover's face. Shulk felt no pain. The slaps were pleasuring him.

"Are you a bad boy Shulk?"

Shulk gripped Robin's hips and rubbed his hip bone.

"Yes..."

Robin slapped his face.

"Ohhh...."

Shulk lost it. He wraps his arms around Robin and got off the couch. The homs’ body was pressed against Robin’s. His right hand was on Robin’s hip while his left hand was gripping his hair. Shulk was kissing his lover’s neck and biting hard. Robin let out his moans. He did not care. Everything the homs was doing felt so good. He loved the way the homs was behaving. Robin looked at his body seeing sweat. His body was hot. His bottom felt like it was on fire. He could still feel the thrusting sensation.

“Am I a bad boy?” Shulk asked in between kisses.

“Yes…” Robin replied while twirling his tongue around the homs’. “You need to be punished.”

A trail of saliva linked between their lips.

“Punish me, master.” Shulk whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe.

Robin grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a whip. Shulk’s arms were extended out. He was handcuffed by the metal bars beside him.  He closed his eyes and shivered once he felt the coolness of the whip trailing down his back. His manhood was pointing straight ahead and painfully hard.

“Are you a naughty boy?” Robin cooed.

“I’m a naughty boy.” Shulk replied.

Robin lashed his lover’s back making him wince in pain.

“Ohhhhh….”

Robin circled around Shulk. He trailed the whip around his torso. He wrapped his leg around the homs’ waist. Both males made eye contact. Their eyes were filled with pure lust. Robin kissed his lover’s lips then tugged it by biting his lip.

“Tell me…” He said while kissing the homs’ lips. “Am I a slut or a whore?”

Shulk bit back a moan as Robin began stroking his manhood.

“A slut…” Shulk groaned.

Robin lashed Shulk’s back again. This time, it felt good.

“Robin…”

The couple kissed and had their tongues battle over dominance. Shulk was moaning in the kiss as he felt Robin’s bottom rubbing up and down against his slick member.

“I love you….”

“I love you too…”

Robin dropped the whip and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful Robin. You are my everything.”

Robin pressed his forehead against the homs.

“You’re my world Shulk.”

The couple shared a quick kiss. Robin grabbed Shulk’s manhood and positioned himself above it. He wrapped both his legs around Shulk’s waist. He lowered himself down groaning. Both males pressed their foreheads together with their eyes locked. Robin began moving his hips. His breathing sped up. Shulk bit his lip. His back ached. Luckily, Robin was light. His body was so slim. The homs could easily carry him with one arm. Shulk tilt his head back to moan in pleasure. He began moving his hips helping Robin out. He was thrusting in and out.

“Ohhh!”

“Ahhh!”

Shulk felt himself reaching his climax. His manhood was so slick and Robin’s juices were sliding down his bottom. He entrance was soaking wet. The homs gave out one last thrust before filling Robin’s insides up with his seed again. Both males let out a loud sigh and shared a passionate kiss.

“What the hell is going on here!?”

Dark Pit was holding his rifle and walked into the kitchen thinking a robber broke in. His eyes widen in horror once he saw Robin get off Shulk’s manhood. His manhood fell limp. Shulk’s seed was flowing out of Robin’s entrance onto the floor.

“HOLY- WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Robin stopped what he was doing and turned his head. The couple blushed deeply.

“WHAAAAAAAAA!”

Dark Pit jumped out of the window.

The couple laughed. Robin removed the handcuffs and kissed Shulk’s cheek. The homs smiled and swift his lover off his feet. The wounds on his back healed. They did not care if they were naked. The couple walked upstairs into their bedroom. Pikachu came out of her hiding spot sniffing the ground. She could smell pizza. She jumped on the couch seeing white stuff then saw a slice of pizza on the table. The electric mouse squealed and ate the pizza. The couch was filled with white stuff. Out of curiosity, Pikachu jumped on the couch and sniffed it. She screeched and back flipped back into her mouse hole. She came out again just to get the cookies then dashed back. Shulk closed the door by using his leg. The door locked by itself with a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the knob. Shulk placed Robin upon the silken white sheets and climbed on top crushing their lips together. The kissing sounds filled up their room. Robin had his arms wrapped around the homs neck then tangled his fingers into his damp hair. He moved his hand around his lover's chest. His body was hot.

"Ready for another round?"

Robin smiled.

"Please be gentle."

Shulk nodded.

Robin spread his legs apart allowing Shulk to enter him. The homs slowly goes inside his lover easily. The tactician placed his hands on his lover's sides. Shulk got into a comfortable position. His hands were beside Robin's shoulders. He pressed his body down with their lips just inches away. The couple had their eyes locked. Shulk began pulling out and pushing back in. Robin crossed his legs around the homs' waist to hold him in place and clawed his back in pleasure. Shulk huffed and groaned into his lover's ear.

"I love it when you wrap your legs around me."

Robin poked Shulk's nose.

"I love it when you become overprotective of me."

"Do you remember how we met?"

"In the library."

"I knew it was love at first sight." Robin kissed Shulk's forehead. Shulk sat up holding Robin in his arms. He was so small. The couple rubbed their noses together and lightly laughed. The homs continued his thrusting and embraced his lover.

"Shulk...."

The homs increased his pace. He was looking for that sweet spot. He did not care if smashers were hearing them making love. 

"Robin..."

The two males embraced as they began moaning loudly. Robin had his head against Shulk's chest. His eyes widen once Shulk hit his prostate.

"Ahhh! Shulk!"

Shulk smirked. He moved Robin to lay down and pulled his leg over his shoulder. He evilly grinned and began ramming into him. Robin felt his eyes roll back as Shulk continued hitting his sweet spot.

"Shulk!"

Shulk grunted.

He loved it whenever Robin would scream his name. He felt himself reaching his climax for the third time. He gave out a couple more hard thrust before filling Robin up with his semen. The homs collapsed on his lover but realized he never once came. The homs growled and began stroking his lover's manhood.

"No! No!" Robin tried holding it in.

Shulk gripped both of Robin's wrist and held them above his head. He continued moving his hand up and down his lover's shaft.

"S-Shulk! No!" Robin's body twitched and he whipped his head left and right.

"A-Ah!" Shulk smiled. He watched pre-cum coming out of his lover's head.

"You like that?"

Robin bit his lip to prevent from moaning.

"There's no point holding it in Robin. You know you want to release."

Robin's lip began to bleed.

The homs began whispering next to Robin's ear. "Come on Robin. Release your semen. I want to see your body covered with my semen."

Robin shook his head. The stroking felt so good but he did not want to let Shulk win.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to do this then."

Robin opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Shulk handcuffed Robin's wrist to the bed.

"S-Shulk! No!"

Shulk lightly laughed while holding a vibrator ring and a regular vibrator. Shulk placed the ring on his lover's manhood and forcefully shoved the vibrator in his entrance.

"AHHHHH!"

Shulk turned the vibration on high.

"Music to my ears."

"Y-You cheater!"

Shulk grabbed his lover's manhood feeling it throb. He rubbed the veins and rubbed the tip.

"NO!" Robin finally came letting out a loud moan.

"You lose Robin."

Robin panting heavily. "Can you remove the handcuffs now?"

Shulk evilly grinned. "No. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Pikachu was outside pointing and laughing at Dark Pit. She grabbed a sign placing it next to Dark Pit that said, _Being cremated is my last hope for a smoking hot body!_

_Next day..._

Dark Pit sighed trying not to remember what he saw yesterday. He was walking on the sidewalk and turned his head seeing a mini BMW car passing him. Pikachu was wearing sunglasses and got in front of Dark Pit. She started slowing down annoying the dark angel. The dark angel noticed a sign on the back of Pikachu's mini car.

Move your slow ASS to the right!

Dark Pit growled and moved to the right.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Pikachu flipped Dark Pit off and drove away. 


End file.
